Gods and Magic
Overview This section looks at the main religion in the Parakkan Empire and how it relates to the powers that are prominent of the Empire. The Pantheon The Pantheon is the name given to of the Parakkan Empire. Each god or Goddess has an aspect for example Aelann is the Goddess of Darkness. The Parakkans do not believe that one god or goddess rules the others but in fact they are of equals to a certain extend. Thus quite often it is thought that the Gods meddle in mortal affairs. Deities * Aelann, the Goddess of Darkness, is eerily beautiful, with ebony skin, short, straight red-gold hair, and eyes the colour of gleaming steel. She is medium height and willowy, and often seems angry. She usually wears a hooded cloak dyed dark gold and beige. * Chi, the Goddess of Death, is very beautiful, with ivory skin, shoulder length, rippling pale red hair, and eyes the colour of deep pools. She is very tall and broad-shouldered. She usually wears armour dyed violet. * Th'varro, the God of Magic, is hansom elf, with bronzed skin, shoulder length, swirling pale red hair, and eyes the colour of shimmering crystals. He is tall and slender, and almost never frowns. He usually wears robes dyed bronze and grey. It is thanks to Th'varro that magic exists to mortals. * Alas, the Goddess of Prophecy, is blindingly beautiful, with ashen skin, waist length, swirling dark golden hair, and eyes the colour of deep pools. She is short and slender, and looks somewhat malicious. She usually wears light armour dyed medium blue. * Elai, the God of Light, is extremely beautiful, with ivory skin, short, auburn hair, and eyes the colour of garnets. He is very tall and broad-shouldered, and looks somewhat malicious. He usually wears chain mail dyed white. * Aelues, the God of Earth, is surprisingly plain, with fair skin, long, curly auburn hair, and eyes the colour of lightning bolts. He is very short and slender, and generally appears mischievous. He usually wears armour and a helmet dyed dark brown and dark grey. * Alorroln, the Goddess of War, is very plain, with pale skin, waist length, curly red-brown hair, and eyes the colour of polished oak. She is surprisingly tall and athletic, and almost never frowns. She usually wears full armour with the cloth dyed purple. * Tr'r, the God of Shadow, is quite average elf, with tanned skin, waist length, straight medium brown hair, and eyes the colour of deep pits. He is of average height and solidly built, and often seems thoughtful. He usually wears worn, smart clothing dyed grey-blue and dark blue. * Thaetr, the God of Assassins, is an exotic beauty, with white skin, short length, black hair, and eyes the colour of purple flames. He is of average height and very muscular, and is usually quite and thoughtful. He usually wears plane robes dyed green-brown. * Reder, the Goddess of Life, is an exotic beauty, with fair skin, long, flowing dark red hair, and eyes the colour of banked coals. She is average height and of hearty build, and often seems angry. She usually wears armour and a helmet dyed bright scarlet and bright blue. * Zoph, the God of Sea and Water, is elderly looking elf, with dark skin, long, wavy dark brown hair, and eyes the colour of shimmering waves. He is average height and of average build, and sometimes seems very sad or angry. He usually wears simple clothes dyed dark aqua and dark violet. * Vechoe, the Goddess of Air, is almost plain-looking, with fair skin, long, rippling red-brown hair, and eyes the colour of a wild wolf's. She is medium height and somewhat muscular, and usually has a guarded expression. She usually wears light and airy robes dyed dark red. * Peataela, the Goddess of Mind, is somewhat plain, with very pale skin, long, straight dark red hair, and eyes the colour of dark earth. She is very short and broad-shouldered, and almost never frowns. She usually wears light armour dyed dark red-violet and dark bronze. * Zendrevath, the God of Fire, is shockingly beautiful, with copper skin, long, swirling auburn hair, and eyes the colour of a wild wolf's. He is very short and somewhat muscular, and has a faraway expression. He usually wears golden armour. There are several other gods and goddess that are said to be able to effect the lives of mortals. Titles for various religious orders Each god or goddess had a priesthood or religious order that is devoted to that respective god or goddess. Though generally all of them have the same titles within their orders as follows:- * High Priest or Priestess - Head of the religious order or cult * Woshten Ri̥we (Holy Sword) * Woshten Welkar (Holy Shield) * Alu̥rur Deˈacon (Warrior Deacon) * Priest or Priestess * Acolyte The Holy Sword, Holy Shield and Warrior Deacon were titles given to those members of the order that were chosen by their gods to lead the orders warriors in a holy war, quest or battle. These titles were only used if chosen by the god and the Holy Sword had the ability if needed to remove the orders High Priest or Priestess. Currently in the Parakkan Empire the only religious orders that maintains a military force are The Order of Reder and The Order of Alas. In order for the Empire to ensure that these military forces are not able to becomes a threat to the stability of the Empire they are limited to 3,000 men and are not allowed to have any heavy equipment. Ascendants The Parakkans also say that certain individuals in the past have found the path to Ascendancy. The main difference between Gods and Ascendants is Gods are worshipped and effected by their worshippers as much as being able to affect them. Ascendants are not worshipped but have less power as a result than gods. It is also widely believed that Ascendants gain the path to immortality in that they will never die of old age or disease but they can still be killed. Furthermore, when an Ascendant dies it is possible for them to become gods in there own right. Known Ascendants * Panon - An Elf that was said to be alive 400 years ago. He was known to be a remarkable swordsman. He was killed at the Battle of Barigard. * Arenan - A human that was the considered the Champion of Zendrevath, as such he was an exceptional fighter but also a strategist * Maphini - Became known as God of Chance though not considered a true god. Relationship with Magic of Mortals It is not known for sure if the Gods exist by scientific means or are able to influence the mortal world. But it is thought by most that they do and are able to. However, their influence only stretches to that which is part of their aspect and the less what they are trying to influence has to do with their aspect the harder it is for them to influence. Furthermore, Gods and Ascendants it was said believed that power attracts power, as such it was generally thought that Gods and Ascendants wouldnt trying to be overt in there meddling, and would often try and be subtle. However, one big exception to this was when Th'varro '''God of Magic gave mortals powers in the form of '''Tae Yi̥nishi (Spirit Crystals). These crystals were present at the time of a child's birth, along the child's spine. The main notable things is at the time of birth all Tae Yi̥nishi '''were clear only as the child grew and learned how to access the different aspects of Power such as light and dark would the '''Tae Yi̥nishi '''begin to take on a colour of the more dominant aspect that the bearer had greater control over. Tae Yi̥nishi (Spirit Crystals) As mentioned above the Tae Yi̥nishi were present at a child's birth. It is unknown why some children are born with Tae Yi̥nishi but it is widely thought that the child has been blessed by the gods if they are indeed born with them. A child can be born with anything from a couple of stones up to eight. The number of stones dictate how powerful a persons powers well be. However, magic whilst in there blood needs to be accessed and in order to access power it requires training. Very few '''Yi̥nishi Wielder (Crystal Wielder) aka Mages, Thought Caster or Mar'tial 'Taes were able to access their powers with no training and those that were, either killed themselves from drawing to much power or were killed to protect others. Thus in order to use this power it requires a person to be trained in an aspect, such as light or darkness. From that training a person is able to use there powers. In addition during training a person is shown how to use their powers in a safe way; in order not to kill themselves. As if you draw more power than your body and Yi̥nishi can handle you will die. There were a number of ways for a Yi̥nishi Wielder to use there powers, one way was to use spells in order to focus their powers into an action. Another way was to visualise what they wanted to do in their mind then use their powers to achieve that. Finally there was movement, that helps to focus the power into an action. Each way was given a name and and as such a Yi̥nishi Wielder would be placed into a category based on the way they use their powers. * Mage - requires the use of spells to use their powers though they could also use the visualisation approach of the ..... to but they were less apt at it. * Thought Caster - Were able to use their thoughts to cast magic though they could also use the mage approach * Marˈtial ˈTaes (Martial Spirit) - where able to use their powers in conjunction with marital arts. Notes Category:The Empire of Parakka Category:Religion